


Lost Time

by KryptidWriter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fluff, Gus is fun to write and criminally underrated, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Life Is Strange, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Luz is always confused, Minor Violence, Silently ignoring elements of canon, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, these bitches gay! good for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptidWriter/pseuds/KryptidWriter
Summary: She anticipates the incoming crash, but nothing happens.Luz opens her eyes and sees that nothing is moving. Her hair stopped whipping and the trees weren't bristling anymore.'What the heck-what the heck?!'She stopped falling.She feels a strange sensation coursing through her body. It's powerful and burns her bones. It's like nothing she ever felt before.'What happened?!'She feels another strange urge, and she can't help but succumb to it. She has no choice.…It's like a blur. It happens in an instant.Or:After a near death experience, Luz discovers she can reverse time itself.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 41
Kudos: 353





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is something I made for fun, therefore its updating schedule will be wonky. Sorry in advance!
> 
> All spelling errors and mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Sentences starting with the ' punctuation are thoughts. Still don't know how to italicize lol

8:30 a.m

...

When he awoke, it was dark. Dark and suffocating.

Where was he? He twisted and kicked his stubby feet, trying to release himself from his prison-

Oh. It was a blanket. 

That made more sense. 

King tore the blanket off him, giving a triumphant squeal as he held the fabric above his head. "No one shall imprison the King Of Demons!" He yelled. 

He felt something squirm beneath his feet before settling again. 'Whoops, don't wanna wake Luz.'

King carefully crawled off the sleeping human and onto the hardwood floor. The early morning sunlight glared into the room, casting a warm glow inside. 

His stomach grumbled, he wanted food. 

"Hey, wake up." King prodded Luz. "I'm hungry! Bap!"

Luz fluttered her eyes open, the morning sunlight causing her to squint momentarily. "Que esta pasando?" she mumbled. 

"Luz, get up! I want breakfast!" King climbed atop the young girl. "Make those square cakes again!"

Luz narrowed her puffy eyes. "Do you mean waffles?"

King rolled his eyes. "Yes, waffles, whatever. I want some!" 

The human groaned, plopping a pillow over her head. "Too early, ask Eda." she muttered. 

"She's not a morning person and she hasn't had her apple blood and she's never gonna do it!" King grieved. "Please, Luz? Pretty please?"

Luz poked her head from beneath the pillow. His eyes were widened and glossy with tears, his tail tucked between his legs. 

She could never say no to that. 

Luz sighed, smiling softly. "Okay, okay, I'll make breakfast." 

"Yay!" King giggled, climbing off her and scampering down the stairs. Luz sat up, lacing her hands above her neck and stretching. Her head felt strange, a constant buzzing in the back of her skull. She ignored it. I mean, she was sleeping on the floor. 

The house was quiet, only the creaking and groans of the floorboards. Luz exhaled, basking in the early morning sunlight.

Suddenly, King padded back into the room, leaning against the doorframe. 

"Oh, and you're late for school. Thought I should tell you that." 

"What?!"

….

….

8:42 a.m

...

After a rushed breakfast consisting of undercooked waffles (it wasn't like King was complaining), Luz hastily dressed herself in her Hexside garbs and flew Owlbert to school. She was not supposed to be doing this, especially after the Bat Queen incident. Hopefully Eda wouldn't chew her out that badly. 

…

...

…

It was apparent that, after moments of being off the ground, she couldn't control this thing at all. 

The staff was flying across the sky at a rapid pace that only seemed to increase each second. Luz moved erratically to avoid hitting several trees and large buildings.

"Left! LEFT!" 

Owlbert veered swiftly, avoiding collision with a particularly large tree. Luz would have fell off if not for her death-grip around the staff. Her hair whips in the wind, a giant bug slaps against her face. She wipes off it's goopy remains. 

'Okay, okay. This is fine! I can fix this!'

"Up! Go UP!"

A large tree came into proximity. Owlbert jerks upward, but the distance is too short and they're too low. They clip a branch and begin spirling towards the ground. 

Luz panics, and looks to see the forest floor drawing nearer. 

Her heart begins pounding. 

Instinctively, Luz closes her eyes and raises her hands. "NO!"

...

She anticipates the incoming crash, but nothing happens. 

Luz opens her eyes and sees that nothing is moving. Her hair stopped whipping and the trees weren't bristling anymore. 

'What the heck-what the heck?!'

She stopped falling. 

She feels a strange sensation coursing through her body. It's powerful and burns her bones. It's like nothing she ever felt before. 

'What happened?!'

She feels another strange urge, and she can't help but succumb to it. She has no choice. 

… 

It's like a blur. It happens in an instant. 

…

8:30 a.m

…

A paw smacks her face. 

"Hey, wake up." King prodded Luz. "I'm hungry! Bap!"

Her eyes flutter open, the sunlight causes her to squint. 

'What is happening…?'

"Luz, get up! I want breakfast!" King climbed atop of her. "Make those square cake things again!"

'This already happened? Did- did time just go backwards?!'

Luz looks around frantically, everything was there- chipped paint, dusty furniture, random and possibly haunted items. 

The buzzing in her skull. 

'That was so freaking weird. That tree-'

She looks at her hands. Her body is quivering. 

'I would've died. I WAS gonna die. But… I stopped it?'

Her mind is clouded. She doesn't know what to think. 

'Something is very wrong'

...

"Hell-o? Earth to Luz?" King waved his hand in her face, snapping her out of her trance. "You okay? You kinda spaced out there."

Luz wipes her eyes, feeling moisture on her hand. "Uhm...I-I'm fine- Just a bit tired." she nervously lies. 

King keeps his eyes locked on her for a moment longer, then scurries off as she props herself up. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Luz reiterates. It's kind of hard to pretend you didn't have a near death experience, and then somehow reversed time so it didn't happen. 

"So… " King eases in, kicking his stubby leg. "Breakfast?"

…

"Yeah...Yeah, yeah, sure." Luz watches as King squeals and scampers off to the kitchen, floorboards creaking slightly beneath his feet. 

Meanwhile, Luz is left dumbfounded.

'This is gonna be a long day.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your feedback! I appreciate it. Once again, all grammar and spelling mistakes are my own. I'm using Google Translate for Spanish dialogue, so if very sorry if the words are messed up. 
> 
> This one has Willow and Augustus. I love them both so much.

Leaves crunched beneath her feet as she walked to school, shoulders scrunched and gripping her backpack strips. The buzzing feeling persisted.

What started as a semi-normal day has escalated into the most bizarre morning of Luz Noceda's life. 

And that's saying something. 

…

'I didn't actually rewind time, right? I'm… I'm a human. Humans… they can't do magic without glyphs. There's no way… '

'But then- what the earth was that?'

…

...

Inside the school, she placed her belongings inside her locker-mouth-demon-thing (Luz will never understand it) and walked towards class. Seeing the familiar faces of her Hexside peers makes her manage to forget the staff incident. 

That doesn't last for long, though. The feeling of wind whipping past her and the approaching ground refuses to leave to mind. 

Rather than going straight to the potion track for the first period, she takes a detour to the restroom. 

…

Once she's inside the restroom, she can see Boscha and her posse giggling about some boy. They give her a smug glare and snicker, but leave without any further complaints. 

She goes into the nearest stall, lifts the toilet lid down, and sits. 

'Why am I worried about this? I shouldn't be worried. I'm literally living in another dimension. But… '

She thinks long and hard about the possibilities of this happening in the Boiling Isles- a realm filled with demons and magic and nightmarish creatures. 

'Maybe it's not too far-fetched?'

She closes her eyes and sighs, head resting on the porcelain wall. The buzzing was getting annoying. 

…

Luz jumped at the screaming bell, signaling the end of the first period classes. She placed a hand over her heart. How long had she been sitting there?

She stands, composes herself, and makes way for room 1145. Abomination 101. She rounds the corner, finding Willow and Augustus chatting by their lockers. 

'Maybe they can help me.'

…

…

"Did you know that humans use LASERS for their eyes?" Gus asks, pointing to an ad displayed in his human lifestyle magazine. "But why?! Maybe to give them… laser eyes!" he exclaims. 

Willow lets out a tiny laugh. "I don't think that's why, Gus." she scratches her locker, the demon spitting out her textbooks. 

They both spot Luz walking towards them and wave. 

"Hi, Luz!" Willow greets. 

"Luz! Do humans have laser eyes?!" Gus practically shoves the magazine in her face. "Can you shoot lasers?!"

Luz chuckles, lifting the magazine down. "I'm pretty sure I can't." 

Augustus pouts, ears drooping slightly. Willow steps forward. 

"Where were you this morning? We didn't see you in the halls." She asks, adjusting her glasses. 

"Uhm...i-uh… Woke up late." Luz stammers. It isn't technically a lie, but it's not the entire truth. 

Gus hummed. "That's odd, usually you're up and early."

Luz doesn't respond, just gives a weak smile. They walk towards their classes, Willow and Augustus continuing their conversation from earlier. Luz couldn't feel anymore distracted.

'I feel weird. Nervous maybe? I shouldn't be. I've been living here for weeks, encountered so many cool and life threatening things! Why am I worried?'

Luz stops in her tracks. Willow notices and stops Augustus. They both turn around. They both look concerned and confused. 

"Something wrong, Luz?" Willow asks. 

Luz takes a deep breath, holding her head high. "Yes, something is. I need your help."

They both are silent. Augustus lifts a brow. "Sure, Luz. What's up?"

"I-"

...

BANG!

They flinch and turn their heads. Nearby, Boscha and posse are surrounding some small scrawny witchling. A bigger boy with horns bashed the boys head into the locker. The group snicker and laugh. 

"So, you're going around saying you're sick of us, huh?" Boscha smugly asks. 

The boy says nothing. 

The group laughed. 

"C'mon, dude. Did you say it or not?" 

Still, the boy says nothing. 

"What? Too scared to say anything?" Horned boy taunts. 

…

"Get outta my face," The boy finally says. 

"Ooooh, I'm so scared!" Another girl taunts. 

…

Augustus scowls, folding his arms. "Man, what jerks! Always picking on the smaller kids!" 

Augustus knew how it felt to be bullied, so had Willow, who simply shakes her head and watches the affair. 

…

The group continues to laugh, and horned boy grabs at his cheek. However, scrawny kid removes his hands and shoves the horned boy in the chest. They gape as he stumbles back. 

'You go, random kid!' Luz thinks. 

"You did the wrong thing, you little shit!" Horned boy sneers, lunging forward and raising his fist. 

…

Luz decides enough is enough, she steps forward and raises her hand. "Stop!"

Just like the staff incident, everything seems to have frozen in place. 

Everyone is standing still, and there's a weird chiming in the distance. 

Time has stopped. 

…

She looks at her hand, feeling the same strange sensation coursing through her body. It burns and feels unnatural.

"What is this… ?" She utters. 

…

She feels the same power from when she was falling. Something inside her breaks. 

...

"Augustus scowls, folding his arms. "Man, what jerks! Always picking on the smaller kids!

'Holy- Oh my gosh!' she thinks, completely baffled. 'It happened again!'

It's starting to settle in now. She just rewound time. 

…

Once again, horned boy grabs the scrawny kid's cheek. Scrawny kid shoves him away. The gape once more. 

"You did the wrong thing, you little shit!" Horned boy sneers, lunging forward and raising his fist. 

Luz watches again. The buzzing in her skull grows louder. She feels something inside of her. 

It's powerful, it's overwhelming.

It feels good. 

…

Before his fist could connect to the scrawny kid's face, Luz raises her hand again. 

Everything stops once again. 

She focuses on the strange energy coursing through her. Something breaks again. 

…

Everything settles down, and looks to see everything different. No scrawny kid. No Boscha and Co. 

Everyone moved. Time had rewound, but she stood in place. She looked at the clock displaced up high. 8:42. First period classes haven't ended yet. 

"Dios mio… " She muttered. 

…

…

There are several unpleasant, nauseating emotions running through her: Fear, paranoia, confusion, excitement, enlightenment. 

"I… I gotta get some help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 100 kudos for two chapters! Thank you guys, really. It means a lot. 
> 
> More Willow and Augustus because I love them so much. 
> 
> Amity is coming, don't worry.

"Do you guys know anything about Time Travel?" 

Willow raises her brow. Luz hadn't spoken much during school, and she seemingly isolated herself from her fellow classmates and friends. Both her and Augustus tried to subtly pry any details for her sudden distechment, but most attempts would have her dodge the question and change the subject. They had been quietly enjoying their lunch when Luz popped the question. 

"Time Travel? Why do you ask…?"

"Uhm...okay, this is gonna sound crazy, well, maybe not to you guys. But this morning, on the way to school… " she pauses. 

…

"I was flying on Owlbert when I clipped a tree and fell off. I was about to hit the ground, when like, time stopped or something!"

...

"I know I sound insane, but I can't make this stuff up. I was about to die, but then I just felt this weird feeling in my body, and just- time went backwards. 

They both say nothing, still wearing confused looks on their faces. 

…

"So, anyways, I wake up in my bedroom again. King is slapping me and begging me to make breakfast- but that already happened! Like, before me almost falling to my death! Then, at school, I use my powers to stop this kid from being bullied and-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Augustus says, rubbing his face. "You're telling me you went back in time?" 

Luz simply nods. 

"That's awesome!" Augustus exclaims, mouth filled with food. Bits of food flew from his mouth, landing on the table. 

"Gus!" Willow chides. Augustus sheepishly smiles and ducks away, mumbling a quick "Sorry".

…

"If I'm being honest, Luz, this is not the craziest thing I've heard. Not even today. But there's no scientific evidence that supports Time Travel. I don't think anyone could control time, especially a human." Willow looks up. "No offense."

...

There's silence for a moment.

"This is the boiling Isles, Willow. Don't cha' think something like this could happen?" Augustus gasps. "Maybe this has happened before, but time was like, reversed and we'd never know!" 

"...Maybe," Willow trails off. "These powers… have you experienced anything besides reversing time? Any symptoms? 

Luz thinks for a moment. "My head, it felt weird before I rewound… still feels weird now." 

"What does it feel like?" 

"Uhm…" She scratches her head. "It kinda feels fuzzy? Like a buzzing sorta feeling?"

Willow nods, trying to make sense of this. 

...

"Let's test them out." She simply states. 

...

Luz's apple blood spews from her mouth, sending her into a coughing fit, drawing the attention of several students. Augustus, frantic, begins to slap Luz's back in an attempt to help. Willow simply looks on. 

"W-what?" Luz utters, voice scratchy. She gasps for breath, finally recovering from her coughing fit. 

"Let's try out these powers." Willow says after the attention begins to wither down. She didn't think her statement would be so… controversial.

"I dunno, Willow… "

Willow sighs. "Look, If what you're experiencing is true, then this is something huge, Luz! You'd be the first person ever with this ability. Oh my gosh, we could tell the Emperor's Cove-"

"NO!" Luz yells, once again, garnering the attention of her peers. "No. No Emperor's Coven. We can test the powers out but, please, no Emperor's Coven." She whispers. 

Luz didn't trust the Emperor's Coven. Not after the body swap incident. 

...

Willow and Augustus looked at each other and nodded. They decided not to pry or cause any discomfort. 

"Okay, no Emperor's Coven. But after school, we'll meet you at The Owl House and figure out what to do." Augustus says, smiling gently. 

Luz smiles, grabbing her sandwich. 

'This is so weird. I'm life is changing so much. Being transported to another world and now this? I really don't know how this works, and that kinda scares me. I could mess things up. But now, time is literally on my side.

'This doesn't really change the things I have to worry about now. Like learning magic, becoming a witch, getting a girlfriend…'

She closes her eyes.

'Man, my life is strange.   
…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Blood.
> 
> This chapter is slightly longer than usual.  
> Once again, grammar mistakes are my fault.
> 
> A wild Amity appears!

The two witches and human were currently standing outside the Owl House near the cliffside, where the friends decided to experiment with Luz's powers. 

"Okay," Willow starts. "You said your alleged powers activated when falling and while stopping Boscha and her friends?"

Luz simply nods. 

"Did anything similar happen in these events?"

Luz breaks their shared gazes and kicks a stone lining the ground. "Um, let's see. Uh…Oh! I raised my hands, sorta? That's when everything went all reverse and stuff."

"Maybe it's on command," Augustus suggests. 

Willow hums. "Did anything else happen?"

Luz winces. "Okay, this is gonna sound even more crazy but…" she pauses. "Before I rewound to stop Boscha, You, me and Augustus were talking in the hallway. Like, I don't know how to explain this but, you guys saw them bullying that kid." 

...

"You guys were reacting to it. You were there. F-first period class was already over, but I rewound and time was s-set before first period, a-and… " She trailed off. 

"Luz," Willow said, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Calm down. It's nothing to get upset about. Just tell us what happened."

"I think when I rewinded, everything moved except for me. I was still in my original place where I rewound." 

…

"Okay," Luz says. "I'm gonna go over there," she says, pointing out a spot a few yards to the west. "But you guys gotta keep looking at me, okay?" she instructs. 

"That way, got it." Augustus says somewhat nervously. 

She hurries to the spot she pointed out, and Willow and Augustus diligently keep staring where she was standing prior.

She takes a deep breath and focuses, raising and clenching her hand. Waiting for the strange latent energy to surge through her body. 

...

…

Nothing happens. 

...

She tries again, clenching and channeling this energy. 

Nothing. 

She concentrates as hard as she can, mustering all the strength she has to activate it. 

But it's no use. Nothing happens. Worse yet, it hurts. 

Luz yelps, grasping her forehead. Her head throbbed so ferociously it feels like her skull is on the verge of shattering. 

The two witches turn their heads, seeing the human collapse to her knees. They run to their friend. 

"Luz! Luz, are you okay?" Willow cries. 

…

Luz peers up and immediately regrets it, trying to steady her swimming brain as the ground spiels beneath her. Blood poured from her nostrils, staining her cloak and undershirt. 

"Oh my gosh!" she squeals. 

Shaking hands feel her lip, and her fingertips are covered in warm crimson. 

'Dang…' 

…

Her hands are shaking, and she attempts to lift her head up, but is met with throbbing pain once more. Groaning, she knows that- if she were to just stand up- she could begin to remedy the headache with a healing potion and some sleep, but the challenge is getting her to move at all. 

Willow wraps her arms around her midsection, and with help from Augustus, carefully guides the human to her feet. They began to walk towards the front entrance, each movement rattling the humans brain. 

…

...

Before even opening her eyes, Luz decides that she'd rather swim across a shark infested waters than move any part of her. 

Opening her eyes, she was grateful that the only lightsource were candles placed mindfully around the living room. Any more would cause the throbbing pain in her skull to worsen. 

She could hear hushed voices nearby, but couldn't make out the people speaking themselves. 

...

"How ya feeling', kid?" Eda says, already donning her nightwear. She was currently reading one of the many books she owned, sitting besides her on the couch. 

Apparently her facial expression appears quite grim, Eda frowning at her as she flips another page. "You look like hell, kid. That nosebleed really did a number on ya, huh?"

Luz smiles as pleasantly as she can- a difficult task with her head pounding as much as it is- and nods. Opening her eyes fully, she glances around briefly before deciding to slowly and mindfully, prop herself up her elbows. "What happened?"

Eda shrugs, mouth twisting into an exaggerated frown, brows shooting up his forehead and gaze turning to the carpet. "Look, I don't know the full story, but Willow and Gus said you had a nosebleed, and a pretty bad one at that, and that you passed out as soon as you hit the couch. Been sleeping about two hours."

Luz squints, looking at the grandfather clock displayed just below the wooden support beams. Seven past five. 

"Where's Willow and Augustus?" 

"In the kitchen, they decided to have a snack," Eda informed, licking her finger and turning the page. "Oh, and that Blight kid. She came to check on you."

Luz blinked. Oh. 

Oh. 

…

Carrying a steaming kettle in one hand and two mugs in the other, Amity Blight strode into the room.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Luz turns her head slightly, her cheeks warming. "Amity! When did you get here?"

"I came a little over an hour ago. Gus texted me, said something had happened with you." she says, placing the kettle on the table and clinking the mugs hanging over her fingers in the process. "Are you okay?"

Luz nods, a soft smile across her features. "My head still hurts, but it's better than before."

Amity adds a generous spoonful of sugar to her cup before pouring the steaming liquid into the cup. She carefully handed the cup to Luz who gratefully accepted it. 

Her hand wraps around the cup, the freshly brewed tea warming her hands. "Thanks."

...

They spend of couple of minutes in a slightly-tense-but not-entirely-uncomfortable silence. Amidst the quietness, Eda shuts her book and loudly announces her exit, sensing the inevitable conversation that would follow the silence.

They both took careful sips of steaming tea, Luz's nerves slowly heightened.

"What happened?" Amity asks. "I didn't get much details, only that you had a really bad nosebleed."

Luz swallows tea she had forgotten was inside her mouth. "Yeah, my head just- started hurting and my nose just started pouring. But I'll be fine, I think."

Amity hums. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. Do you need anything else? 

"A hot cloth, maybe?" Luz says, placing the mug on the table. 

Amity nods and their eyes meet for a moment. The flickering flames of the candles gives everything in the living room a visible warmth, and the contrast of colors paint shadows across Amity's cheeks and jaw. 

Something twisted inside her chest. Luz wonders how a girl could be so beautiful. 

Amity walks into the kitchen again. Augustus causally strides in, quickening his pace once seeing Luz.

…

"Gus! Hey, what are y'all-"

"Did you tell her?" Augustus whispers bluntly. 

Her eyes slightly brightened in surprise. "What?" Luz asks dubiously, caught off guard.

"Did you tell her about the Time Travel?" 

Luz's heart suddenly skips a beat. 

"N-no?" 

Gus furrows his eyebrows. "Are you gonna tell her?"

…

…

"I don't know."

"You don't 'know'?!"

"Yes!" Luz whispers harshly. "I don't even know how or why I have these powers. I don't know how to control them, I don't know how to activate them. I don't wanna bring Amity into this."

"But wouldn't we want to bring her into this? I mean, she's a Blight, the biggest name on the Boiling Isles and protege of Lilith Clawthrone. She's bound to know something to help us."

"We can't, Gus. I have a feeling these… 'powers' might be dangerous. You saw what happened to me! I just… " Luz looked away, voice slightly wavering. 

"I don't want her to get hurt… "

Augustus looks to her, conflicted. 

"Look, " he began. "I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed. I get it, you're trying to protect Amity."

…

"I totally get it." 

Luz's face reddened and she frowned. "Gus!"

He raises his hands. "Sorry, sorry. Anyways, I'm just saying that- if this gets out of hand- we have someone to go to." 

Luz sighs, running a hand through her hair. "I wanna tell, Eda. But this feels so wrong. It's like I'm paranoid something might happen."

…

…

Luz sits up straight in her seat and ignores the painful throbbing ravaging through her head. She looks at Augustus with glossy eyes. She takes his hand, curling her finger around his and placing her other hand on top.

"Augustus," she starts. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone outside of you and Willow. If this gets out, the word could spread, and it'd put all of us in danger. I need to know that you won't tell anyone."

Augustus stares at her, determination and fear filled his brown eyes. 

...

"Promise?

He tightens his hold around Luz's hand. 

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bits with Amity fell a bit one-note. But I promise it'll get better!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity go on an ice-cream date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating. I had to delete this chapter because of some mistakes I noticed. Sorry for the inconvenience!

The day is particularly slow in comparison to the onslaught of customers during the afternoon market rush, people from all sorts of professions stopping by for a few items of interest. Eda was starting to feel the bore of the Wednesday work hours weighing on her shoulders. 

Currently, she was looking over the various human gadgets and contraptions that Owlbert had fetched. In particular, she was fascinated by a large sphere that sparkled underneath the sunlight. Luz had mentioned it before.

'Ah, what was it called, um…" She pondered. 'Disc ball?' 

Eda twisted around, finding the human reading that book she was fond of. Azura, she guessed. 

...

She was going to ask the young girl about the object, then stopped when she saw her sullen face. Luz had been acting very peculiarly since her accident yesterday, she'd sat unnervingly quiet during dinner; only responding apathetic to small talk and excusing herself from the table. 

Working the stand and persuading customers into buying their merchandise was something Luz usually enjoyed. Seeing the opportunity to be independent and also spend time with her new-found family was something she couldn't pass up on. But today, the human just wasn't herself. 

'Maybe something happened at school,' Eda thought, watching the girl mindlessly flip through pages without reading what's written. 'She is studying several tracks.'

...

Placing the sparkling sphere on a crowded table, Eda strode over to Luz, heels clicking against the pavement. And leans against the counter, hand holding her head. "Guess the afternoon rush slowed down, huh?"

Luz glanced up from her book, smiling weakly. "Yeah. But at least we made a decent amount of snails."

Silence washes over them. The sun beamed down heavily. 

"What's wrong, Luz?" Eda asks bluntly. 

Luz blinks. "What?"

"You've been acting weird since your nosebleed yesterday. Haven't been talking, haven't been smiling. It's unnerving, honestly."

"It's nothing," Luz closes her book, sighing. "Things have just been… weird."

"Weird how?"

"I dunno. Things just haven't been… right. School's been kinda stressful and just... " Luz lays her head down, tracing her fingers along the book cover.

…

"Here," Eda digs through her pocket, pulling out a baggy filled with snails. "It's about fifty snails in here. Go buy yourself something."

Luz stares at the bag, eyes widened in shock. She reached her hand out, then hesitated. "Are you sure-"

"Look, kid. You've been pretty sad lately, and I'm not really the type to help with that. So… maybe this it'll cheer you up a bit." 

Luz gently grabs the baggy. Staring at it for a moment. 

Then quickly hugs her. 

…

"Thanks, Eda…" She says, nuzzling herself closer. Eda wrapped her arms around her. It was a warm, heartfelt embrace that Eda wished lasted a moment longer. 

…

"Now," Eda said, pulling away. "Go on. I want you to have a mountain of stuff when you get back!"

Luz sprinted off to the right, clutching the bag of snails. "I will!"

…

Eda chuckled softly. "My kid… "

…

…

…

Luz squeezes her way through clusters of people, eyeing the various booths in hopes of finding something to her tastes. A meager handful of people stood around a stand selling jewelry and rings, one ring in particular was emerald green with a purple band that sparkled in the sunlight. It reminded her of Amity.

And because of this, her mood lowered slightly. 

...

The reality of her having real powers had taken a toll on her, but she doesn't understand why. Having magical powers was something she always dreamed of, she shouldn't be afraid. But after her nosebleed, she sensed something different residing inside her chest. Fear?

She was fearful. She was anxious. She was curious. Curious to see what these powers could truly do, what they could help her achieve. Anxious on what to anticipate. Fearful of what she could do. 

…

Before she could spiral further into her thoughts, she collided into another figure, tripping and falling onto the pavement. Luz blushed, slightly embarrassed from her fall. 

"Sorry! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry!" She apologized, scrambling to her feet. Mint green hair engulfed her vision. 

"Amity! It's nice to see you here," Luz said, a large grin framing her features. 

"H-hi, Luz. What brings you here?"

"Oh, well, Eda gave me some snails so I could buy something! I'm just looking around, now." It's not entirely untrue, so it doesn't really count. At least, that's what Liz reasoned. "And you?"

"I just needed to get outside my house for a bit. Ed and Me have been annoying me lately. I need a breather." Amity says, a breathless laugh escaping her. 

...

A silence passes over the two of them, the chattering of nearby customers taking the place of their conversation without much effort. Luz wants to keep talking to the other girl- if only to hear Amity's voice again. 

"So…" Amity locks eyes with her. Pink tinted her cheeks. "I dunno… "

"What?"

"I was wondering if you'd, maybe...would like to join me for ice cream?" she asks. 

"Only if you're not busy! I'm mean, I'm not gonna force you too, I'd never-

"YES!" Luz exclaims, somewhat over jubilant. She calms herself. Yes, yes, I'd love too!" 

Amity looks taken aback, but soon finds herself smiling. Together, they cross the marketplace, managing to walk side-by-side through the scattered groups of customers.

As they carefully make their way between the clusters, Amity's hand brushes her wrist as they pass the crowd, and Luz's face grows red. She slows down, deciding to stand behind Amity so they could pass through easier and hopefully hide her darkening face. Though short, the contact was enough for the scene to play on loop inside her mind. 

...

Above, the sun begins to shine brightly above them. Luz begins to feel a little overwhelmed from the heat, sweat dripping from her brow and nape of her neck. Maybe she should remove her cowl when they settle. 

...

Outside the marketplace, they enter into a street lined with shops and stands. They approach a shop with a large ice-cream gone adored logo. The bell jingles inside and walk towards the counter. A burly, one-eyed witch walks from the backroom. 

"Hello and welcome to…"

While Amity talks to the employee, Luz stares at her. The way her hair bounces when she talks, or how her fingers drum against the counter. 

'Stop staring at her!' 

…

The two receive their orders: Birthday cake with extra sprinkles, gooby sauce, a scoop of gummy beasts, and crumbled spider-cookies (which were surprisingly good). Luz begged for Amity to try a scoop of birthday cake, "You'll love it, it's great!" she'd said after Amity had denied several times. She gave in and ordered a scoop alongside her plain vanilla. 

"Y'know, we should really come here more often!" Luz says, taking a spoonful of whipped cream, sprinkles, and gummy beasts in her mouth afterwards. "This place is great!" 

Amity grimaced at the disgustingly sweet order. Only Luz could find that enjoyable. 

…

…

Amity reluctantly scoops some of the birthday cake flavoured ice-cream into her spoon, taking her first taste. Her expression grows from sheepishness to surprise, rolling the treat around in her mouth before swallowing. 

I'm usually not a fan of birthday cake flavour. It's sweet and unbearable." Amity begins, drawing Luz's attention. "Kinda reminds me of you." She concludes with a quick lick of her upper lip, catching the small drops of ice-cream that had been left. 

Luz doesn't take it personally, in fact, she laughs. "Aw, thanks!"

The two of them smiled at each other, flirting unashamedly, though if someone were to point this out, both would deny. 

...

The pair had quieted down, the two enjoying their frozen treats. Luz watches as Amity licks the concave side of the spoon to catch some running drops of ice-cream that had missed. Luz tries her best not to stare. 

"You had me worried yesterday." Amity suddenly says, catching Luz completely off guard. "I didn't know what to think when Gus texted me."

Luz deflates. "Sorry for worrying you."

"Don't be!" she quickly assured. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Silence. More importantly, awkward silence. 

"I kinda killed the mood, didn't I?" Amity asks, rubbing her face in frustration. 

…

"No." Luz muttered. "It's just…"

"I'm going through some things, things I'd rather… not talk about. It's stressful… I dunno! I guess it just got the better of me last night. I'm sorry…"

For a moment, they just look at one another. 

"Hey," Amity asks, placing her hands on her. She gives them a squeeze. "You don't have to apologize. I totally understand. I get stressed a lot, too! And I'm… I'm here if you need to talk about anything."

She doesn't know how to respond. 

But eventually, a soft smile tugs at her lips. She returns the gentle squeeze. 

"Thank you."

...

They make their way back, walking side-by-side past a considerably populated crowd. Many huddling around the various stands and ogling several rare and possibly illegal items and substances. Inevitably, Luz and Amity bump shoulders, arms brushing against each other'.

Luz swears she isn't doing this on purpose, but her heart beats a little faster each time. 

Her day had improved dramatically. She felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. Though, something is swirling inside her stomach. It caves in her chest, and rings in her ears. 

But that doesn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the hand wrapped around hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, personally, do not find this chapter anything short of disappointing due how long I took to update and it's length. Though originally supposed to be much longer, I had not enough time to properly finish the first and second half. So next chapter will be much longer than this, and hopefully more fulfilling.
> 
> If you want to chat, feel free to message me @kryptidsketches on instagram. 
> 
> Also how would you guys feel about art for this story?

The imperative "Stop!" boomed from the trembling heap on the ground. 

He staggered to his feet, stumbling several steps before falling to his hands and knees. He coughed hoarsely, clutching his chest in agony. His hand rose weakly towards the figure in front of him. 

...

"I can erase this." He uttered weakly. "I can bring forth your deepest wishes and desires, and turn them into reality. Spare my life, and I will do what you ask of me."

The cloaked figure turned around, eyes piercing with cold Intensity. She walked towards the masked individual and gripped his chin, hastily discarding his headpiece. His face was decayed and scarred, ridges and bumps visible beneath the skin. 

…

"You will never bring me my desires, as you are the reason they've been taken from me. "My family, my friends, my…"

She halted her words, looking into the distance. The creature's eyes widened ever so slightly. He sighed heavily.

"I know of your heartache," the creature said slowly. "But with my power, I can bring her back. I can restore everything to its original state once more!"

She stared at him. Her eyes glowed faintly in the darkness. 

"I can give you anything. Endless power, fortune, eternal love. My power can bind to give you anything or anyone your heart desires!"

…

The figure sneered. 

Tears rolled down her face

"You can never replace…"

…

…

Luz wakes up. 

She jolts from her sleeping bag. Her heart pounds inside her ribcage and sweat gathers near her hairline. Something inside her stomach churns. She rests her hand against her chest, her free hand reaching for her phone set beside her. 2:14 a.m.

Her vision goes blurry. Tears rolled down her cheeks. It takes her a moment to realize she is weeping.

…

She has a restless sleep afterwards, twisting and turning in futile attempts at resting comfortably. The racing thoughts in her mind wouldn't allow for her eyes to be closed. 

'That was so weird. Everything they were saying… it's like I felt all of it.'

She sighed. 

'Wonder what it was… ' 

…

Her phone vibrates beside her and Luz is startled by the sudden noise. She grabs her phone, squinting momentarily before unlocking and reading a notification that said 'Willow has added you to a group chat'.

Brow raised, she taps the notification which sends her to the chatroom. 

...

Chatroom name: Time Travel. 

Willow: I've come up with some theories about Luz's Time powers which I sent all night researching

Augustus: wh

Augustus: it's literally 6am

Willow: I can see that.

She starts typing… 

…

Luz: theories?? 👁👁

Willow: yeah so

Willow: There's like- the possibility that a person could have something in their genetic makeup that grants you that power 

Willow: again, it's a possibility. Not large. Like 1 in a billion

…

Augustus: so she's like a mutant or smth

Luz: gus-

Willow: i mean, he's not technically wrong but I wouldn't word it like

…

Willow: second theory: bodily fluids from magic users has entered your bloodstream and is reacting differently cause youre a human, giving you powers

Willow: this could be caused by sneezing or coughing, touching infected surfaces, kissing and several other things I don't feel like listing

Augustus: who have u been kissing Luz

Luz: why would you immediately assume I was kissing someone

Willow: it's just a theory tho

…

Willow: third theory: you've eaten some hallucinogenic mushroom and you're imagining all of this

Luz: im 100% sure I'm not but if this helps I had a weird dream 

Augustus: explain

Luz: well it was two people, one masked and one cloaked. Masked guy was hurt and begged the cloaked girl to spare his life or something. Idk he said something along the lines of 'I can bring you your biggest wishes and desires' and 'I can fix everything'

Luz: it all felt super weird. It's like I was experiencing their pain. Made me feel kinda sick

Willow: do you think it was related to your powers?

…

…

Luz: I don't know

Augustus: have u used ur powers since the nosebleed?

She pursed her lips, thinking her decision over. 

Luz: I… want to try. Im nervous and I don't wanna screw anything up, but I should see what exactly I'm dealing with here, like what I can and can't do

Willow: we understand, but you need to be careful about this. Tell us if anything comes from this?

She smiles. 

Luz: I will

…

Augustus: okay not to be rude but can I leave? I need some sleep

Willow: oh yeah I'm gonna head off too

Willow: see you guys

Luz: see you

…

She shuts off her phone and positions herself to sleep (which isn't really comfortable, considering she's sleeping on the floor). It was only when the sun started peeking through the window did she final rest.


End file.
